


Runaway Princess

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Stick of Truth, medival, romamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kendra was loved the most in the Kupa Keep Kingdom, but also the least free bird in the sky. All the princess wanted was a little fun, but what happens when an old face takes everything in a new turn?<br/>Based off of The Suitor Soiree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

_Chapter 1: **Run**_

"Where the fuck is she?"  
                Sounds of searching and yelling fell behind Kenny as he ran away from the borders of the kingdom behind him. As princess Kenny he could not do as much as he thought he would, not many men were allowed to visit him and the castle was too heavily guarded. It was also getting hard to put up with the kings constant egotistical balls riding on people. Sometimes a princess needs a break and a shag and that was not going to happen in the Kupa Kingdom, too many people already knew his face. He needed a release, a small escape for a while, just somewhere different, hell he was lucky enough to sneak out of the castle, with the right persuasion abreast.  
                Into the forest the princess went, the sound of branches crackling behind him by horse shoes. This was going to be harder than he thought. The ground was slick and scattered with the dead leaves of autumn, making running to be more difficult as his slippers slipped and tripped over the ground. "She has to be here somewhere in this asshole elve's forest!" he heard the sounds of them drawing closer. Kenny chances a glance behind him while running and when he faced forward again he found himself slipping and tumbling down a rocky ledge of a eroded hill in between two trees. He covered his face the best he could as roosts, rocks and brambles scrapped and tore at him and his dress.  
                 When he hit the bottom everything was disoriented, the trees and their branches at the skyline moved like water through the wind and then it went dark for a moment and then light. Kenny finally regained himself after a few moments of looking up and blinking at the sky, finally taking a deep breath and gaining his ground. The sound of horse shoes was sounding fainter by the minute, passing by the area before steering to another direction east. Not taking a chance to hesitate, Kenny got up and made his way westward, wobbling on his feet as he found himself going down a steep slope. He grabbed onto the trees to guide his way down, occasionally slipping on the slick surface of the leaves on the ground before making his way onto stable ground. There was a river gushing and bubbling ahead from there where there was less leaves that scattered on the ground.  
                        Kenny made his way to the river and fell to his knees, cupping the water from the river into his palms before drinking it from his hands. The water felt like drinking the pure cold winter going down his throat. After drinking he dipped his hands into the river again to clean his face and wounds from the fall he took earlier. Now was the time to calm down before moving on, Kenny knew he had to reach a town or something before sundown before the wolves were out.Taking a deep breath he stood up and began his trek.

 

                   It had been endless hours of traveling through the elven forest before it began to grow dark, making the forest feel more threatening by the moment. Luckily Kenny had found some even land to walk on, but the idea of spending the night out in the dark like this made him feel wary with only his bow and arrows on his back with his dress in tatters. The sun did not take its sweet time in leaving princess Kenny in the dark, letting him wander aimlessly through the forest. The walking in the dark was starting to get to him slowly, with the other sounds he could hear moving through the woods. Kenny almost gave up to just lay down in the dark and sleep, but then something caught his eye. A flicker of light up ahead caught his attention, it was like a small orb of red light, he began to walk towards it, more orbs of light appeared the more he walked towards it.  
                    The lights began to rise up more in the distance until he saw it, it was the Elven castle's garden, surrounded by its mighty white gates, but it looked so brilliant. The garden was illuminated by lanterns hung up on barren branches of orange blossom trees. Kenny approached the wall slowly and cautiously, maybe he could sneak into the kingdom this way and make his way into town and stay the night in a pub. He scanned the area carefully, there was no grip to the wall, but the trees near the wall were tall enough to climb over the wall from. Bringing up the skirt of his dress, Kenny began to climb up one of the more shaded trees just in case anyone could be watching.  
                     He hugged onto the branch looming over the wall as he scrambled onto the tip of the branch, dangling above the ground to the garden wall. Kenny moved his momentum up with the branch by pressing his feet against the wall and then springing up before the branch he held onto came lowering him down further until he thought it was safe enough to let go and hit the ground, landing on his ass. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side, rubbing his ass with a hiss. Slowly though, Kenny made his way up on his feet again, moving to the orange blossom tree to hold onto his eyes glittered looking at the garden. Even though it may be laid barren in this time of the season, the lanterns that were hung up on the trees with the fire inside them cased in a red glowed warmly, tinting the castle and its walls red and pink with its marbled white structure.  
                      It was a new and beautiful sight for the princess's eyes to see and even better was a man in red and gold robes was enjoying the sight as well among the trees with pointed ears peeking through their red curls. Kenny's thoughts lead astray of his original plan when he saw the man, maybe he could find a warm bed and the arms of a handsome stranger right now. Moving as quietly as he could, the princess moved around the trees towards the man the man himself moved around the trees as well. Licking his lips, Kenny moved around the corner and leaned against a tree near the man as he was turning to corner and into him as he princess arranged the front of her dress open.more.  
                       The man stopped abruptly upon seeing the princess in the garden, while the princess herself looked at the man and smiled at him, pulling off his flirtatious skirt lifting just above his knees a bit. With hungry eyes, Kenny watched as the man's face flushed a bit as he looked upon him with a puzzled expression. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my garden?" the man said bewildered. Kenny took a moment to think over what the man said...His garden. That was when the princess noticed the wooden crown that adorned around the mans head. This was the elf king Kyle. Princess Kenny opened his mouth to try and say something but the king beat her to it, " are you hurt? there is blood on your dress." The king reached out and took his hand and looked over his scratched up arm where a few bruises were forming, "come inside, I'll get you some help," he said before tugging princess Kenny into the castle.


	2. Reunion

_Chapter Two: **Reunion**_

 

             Young maidens tended to princess Kenny's scrapes and bruises as the King and his men talked behind the dressing curtain. Trying not to make a single word, the princess somehow managed to keep the maidens from touching her hair, afraid of being found out to be wearing the fake tresses that kept one of the sole secrets in the chambers of the Kupa Kingdom at hand. It was a secret none but those that the King of the Kupa Kingdom and his close kept council know that the Princess was truly a man. The reason was quite complicated... The first queen of the king could not bear children, when they found Kenny as a babe they decided to declare him as their firstborn, but they could not have a stray half elven and half ogre child rule so they made him play the part as a princess. With the right clothes and lies, it was easy to pull off and no one knew, but then the kings first wife passed from sickness.  
               The king soon remarried, a wife that did bear him a child, a boy at that, leaving Kenny a dirty little secret, the proclaimed mute princess of the Kupa Kingdom. Even though he has snuck out of the castle for a little bit of action, he now knew he would have to go back soon and quickly before he is found out by the king. If he was sent back to the Kupa Kingdom by the men of the elvish kingdom he would be in even more trouble with the Kupa King. Once the maidens were done with his wounds they moved to remove the princess's dress, but Kenny shook his head and kept them from doing so. "Its alright, we just want to rerobe you miss," one said, pulling out a long green nightgown with the fixings of an elvish fashion.  
                      "Is there any trouble back there?" the king inquired from behind the dressing curtain, one maiden stepped behind the curtain to address the king, "none at all sir, she just won't let us change her robes." "Let her be," he ordered, the maidens left quickly, leaving the dress they were trying to put on the princess behind. Princess Kenny let out a low breath of relief as he took off his tattered dress while the King talked to one of his men. There was a sound of someone else entering the room, "sire, we have found the men of the Kupa Kingdom wandering over our forest within our borders," they reported.  
                        "Why were they on our land?" the king asked, Kenny kept his attention peaked on the conversation being held as he slipped on the nightgown. "It seems that the Princess of the Kupa Kingdom has gone missing," the newcomer explained. Kenny stopped and held the dress he was putting on where it was about his waist. "I see...Leave me be now, I have a patient guest to attend to," the king said, the sounds of the people he was talking to left the room except for one that said, "I'll leave this here then, we found it by the garden wall," there was the sound of movement before the door closed once again and silence settled into the room.  
                          Kenny finished pulling the dress down all the way before peaking around the dressing curtain, the king was sitting in a chair with his back facing her, holding something in his hands."You can come out now..." he said abruptly, causing Kenny to jump. Cautiously, he walked out from behind the curtain and smoothed out his gown before standing in front of the king. Thats when Kenny saw what was in the king's hands, it was her crown... The king looked up at him and held up the crown, "put this on princess." With hesitant hands, Kenny took the crown and slowly placed it on his head. The King stood up and looked Kenny over before placing his hands behind his back and pacing around the room.  
                          "I do not expect you to answer any of my questions, seeing as you're a notable mute princess.... Do you remember me?" he asked, stopping to glance at a mirror on the wall. Kenny shook his head in response, knowing not to speak as the elven king watched her reaction through the mirror. "Makes sense, I looked very different when I went to see you for the suitors soiree at Kupa Keep Kingdom," he said, Kenny's perked up hearing the event name being brought up. Now that the king had mentioned it, there was quite a lot of lords and princes at the event, but only one was an elvish prince with red hair....Oh no. "I see you remember then? I was really taken aback by the princess who allowed me to steal a bit more than a few kisses behind the drapes of a private balcony," he said as he fixed the collar of his shirt, "even more so when she would not let me touch her to return the favor..."  
                             Princess Kenny gulped and paled, feeling like he was done for. The king stepped away from the mirror and walked over to the princess, stroking a hand over the hair that was not his own. Out of the awkward situation Kenny let his gaze fall down and stare at the ground. “You know… Before I was crowned king, I never really showed an interest for women, for elves our romantic interests… differ from humans,” the king said, taking small steps around the princess. “But for some reason I never have been drawn to women and then, there was you and I have been very confused since, why you? Why am I so interested in you?”  
                 Kenny kept his eyes on the ground, there was no way he could know, could he? The king stopped and sighed, "there is something that does not seem right to me here...And I will find out what it is."


	3. Words

_Chapter three: **Words**_

 

The warm autumn sun glazed through the colored stain glass windows of the chamber that Princess Kenny occupied and glittered over his face, causing him to stir and eventually wake up. Dizzy and dazed the princess clambered out of bed with a stretch, the nightgown he wore was barely on his shoulders from his night of tossing and turning in the night. Last night after the elven king talked to him he was sent food to the chambers that he was permitted to sleep in. Looks like the Princess’s plan of escaping and going loose for a few days and sneaking back into the Keep was over with.

On his feet and stretching for a moment it took a while before Princess Kenny noticed why he felt uncomfortable. Breaking out of his daze he finally noticed the bulge that was straining against the fabric of the gown he wore. Hissing Kenny sat back down on the bed and bit his lip as he lifted up his gown. Cursing under his breath lightly he moved over on the bed on his knees, grabbing the headboard as he grabbed his length and began to stroke himself. He was usually used to masturbating in this position, with the bed sheet drawn over his waist it looked pretty hard to tell if he had a dick.

Even sneaky in his ways of pleasing himself the princess still could not muffle his small groans and moans from escaping his lips. His hand sped up as he urged himself to move faster, wiggling his hips against his own hand as he shut his eyes. Panting slightly, Kenny’s mind began to rummage over a bit before he began to think about the king now, Kyle was his name if he remembered correctly. Kenny thought about his face, lips and hands that grabbed onto his hips at the Soiree long ago. those hands, he was thinking about those hands, imagining one of them was the one touching him as well as those eyes staring at him.

Kenny came with a small squeak of Kyle’s name on his lips, dirtying the bed sheets when he let go. Slowly breathing and coming down from his climax, his member when soft and the princess let out a sigh of relief. That was one problem solved for the day. Kenny got up and smoothed out the nightgown before adjusting the fake hair on his head, moving to a mirror to fix it.

By the time the maidens came to wake him up and get him ready the princess was already done clothing herself with what was left for him. The maidens curtsied and marveled at the princess for a while before insisting on drawing her a bath. Kenny allowed it as long as the maidens let her be before she got in. The girls lead princess Kenny out of her chambers and down the hallways towards a room that smelled of oils and fragrances that she only knew of when the elven kingdoms came to visit the Keep.

The maidens prepared her bath in one of the private baths as Kenny kept his back to  them while changing into a robe, keeping his legs together as he faced the wall. Once the maidens were done they left Kenny by himself in the bath. He walked up to the rim and slowly let the robe fall off of his shoulders, walking down into the hot water, feeling the heat of it eat at his skin. Slowly he took off the fake hair and placed it down by the robe before sinking down into the water.

 

After being bathed and getting dressed again, as well as situating the ears and the fake hair, the princess was seated in her chambers for breakfast privately by herself. Aften then was he taken to the kings study where the king himself was summoning him. Once he was past the wooden doors into the study, the princess had to stop for a moment. Admittingly, the Kupa Castle’s study was magnificent as was the library, but the one he saw before him was more grand than the two put together.

The shelves and ceiling were high and mighty with carvings upon carvings of elven design on red wood with books of many covers and languages on them. There were desks piled with many more books, parchments, ink and quills. The floor was covered with the deepest shade of purple and red, stretching far across the overly spacious room. At the end was a grand mahogany and redwood desk, adorned with a globe of the world, more books and an owl on a perch. King Kyle sat behind the desk facing the wall behind it where a giant map was hung up on it.

Princess Kenny slowly approached towards the grand desk and waited on her feet for the king to finish what he was doing. Once Kyle had turned around he curtsied, bowing his head low before standing up straight again. “Oh, um, please have a seat Princess Kendra,” Kyle said, gesturing to the seat in front of the owl. Hesitantly, Kenny moved to take a seat by the big great horned owl, a bit terrified that the owl would peck at his skull and tear him to shreds.

Kyle was writing down something on a piece of parchment quickly and then tied it to the owls leg, giving the ferocious creature what looked to be a treat. The owl fiercely took the treat in between its beaks, snapping it in two before swallowing it. After receiving the treat the great owl took off and flew out an open window.

The king smiled nervously at the princess for a moment before turning in his chair to receive something from the drawers. Coming back up, the king handed Kenny a long brown box, when opening it Kenny smiled, it was a peacock feathered fan. “I thought you would like to have that back…” Kyle said with a small smile as the princess lifted up the fan and snapped it open with a flick of his wrist. As a usual thank you Kenny would do communicatively wise he blew a kiss with the fan at the king with a wink.

Kyle smiled and cleared his throat, “anyways, that is not why I have asked for your company princess,” he addressed formally. Snapping the fan closed, Kenny folded his hands over his lap and nodded. “I have sent a message to the Wizard King that I have found you wandering in my lands and that I have you in good company, of course,” the king began, staring at Kenny when he talked, which was rare for the princess to experience most of the time.

“Now you see, in the message I sent I also addressed an upcoming worry that happens around this time of the season here in between my kingdom and the Kupa Keep Kingdom,” he started. “Because we are so close to the mountains winter come earlier than a normal kingdom, the problem with this though is the snow is too deep to travel to your kingdom, meaning that it is very likely you will have to stay until the spring comes,” the king explained. Kenny bit his lip and looked down at the ground, this would not be good at all, the risk of his secret spilling would be too high.

With a flick of his hand with the fan, Kenny made a gesture that he understood the situation. When he moved his hands to convey a thank you gesture he was stopped by the kings hand over his fan. “There is no need for you to communicate with that fan around me in private, that… was the other thing I wanted to tell you about,” he said with a blush heating up on the kings face. “I came by early in the morning to see if you were awake… And I am sorry to say I found myself hearing you and your morning...pleasures,” Kyle said nervously with a cautious tongue.

“In any words,” the king said shaking his head and looking back up at the princess, “I know you are not a mute Kendra.” Kenny was speechless, he literally had no words to say at all to a person who knew he could talk, for once in his life. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it slowly. “It is alright if you dont want to talk, but… I want you to say my name again,” he said, a tad bit of embarrassment meeting over his face.

Kenny found himself blushing as he looked down at his hands for a moment. Slowly he brought his head up and closed his fan, opening his lips slowly he finally spoke to the King with some restraint on his voice.

_“...K-Kyle…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for feedback.


	4. Winter

Chapter Four: Winter

 

He was everywhere, the breath, heat, atmosphere, the wet slick chill sliding down Kenny’s back. Entangled in a fray of hands, tongue and teeth, grabbing and mixing together in its own mass of energy. Kenny pressed Kyle against a tree and started grinding against him hard, both of their erections rubbing against each other while needy hands grabbed and tugged off clothing that they found unnecessary. Kenny pulled away to tug off Kyles trousers and lower himself onto his knees.  
       

He faced Kyle’s length before pressing his lips against it and sliding it down his throat, taking him in with a bob of his head. Kyle let out loud groans above him as the haze grew worse and the sunlight became too much and all of a sudden…

 

    Kenny woke up with the sun in his eyes again. Groaning, he felt the familiar strain against his nightgown. Usually he would not waste a good hard on like this, but today he had no time for it. Soon maidens will come in to prepare princess Kenny for a horse ride with the king. It has been a week or so into winter at the Drow Elves Kingdom and Kenny was treated with nothing but the utmost hospitality by the King and his servants.

Usually Kenny would be invited to have private outings with the King and he really enjoyed them, especially spending time with the King. It was getting hard to try and keep his distance from Kyle, everything drew him to the elven king, ever since that dance… He was attracted to him, but there seemed to be more to it, like how his heart felt around the king.

As Kenny managed to soften his member with odd thoughts he looked at his hands that were usually covered with gloves to hide their masculinity. He cannot have what he truly wants because he was not a real princess and never will be.

Once Kenny took off his nightgown and put on a slip the maidens came in with clothes, a bucket of hot water and oils. They scrubbed hi down with the hot water, rubbed the oils over his skin and dressed him up in thick gowns and a robe for the occasion. After they place thick slippers onto his feet did the maidens leave him be to fix his fake hair.

Once he was done and had set the hair in an elven style of ribbon tied around two strands of the hair there was a knock at the door. Quickly Kenny grabbed his fan and moved to the door to open it. To his surprise it was not any maiden or king, but a human. His name was Stanley, known for being the kings left hand man, Kenny has seen him before and usually hears him be addressed as Stan.

Stan bowed to the princess before speaking, "Lady McCormick I have come to escort you down to the gates of the kingdom where the king awaits you," he said, offering her his arm. Kenny took his arm with a bow of her head, a tad bit surprised to hear the formalities of Lady McCormick being spoken. Because of the wizard kings death and the new wife Kenny had been given the first wife's surname. Another one of the kings reminders that Kenny would never rule Kupa Keep. It was always about putting him in his place with that king.

Nonetheless, Stan escorted Kenny out of the castle and through the kingdom that it beholds. The people up at the time setting up their workshops and booths for the day took a moment to bow and curtsied at the princess. Even if the wizard king will never let Kenny rule or acknowledge him as a princess, others will. Maybe he could run away and start his own rule, then again who would rule under a proclaimed mute princess? Not Anyone Kenny knew.

By the time they were at the gates, King Kyle was on his horse with a long cloak wrapped around him tightly, his ears more prominent today with his hair pulled back. There was a white horse waiting by him with a few stableman securing the horses saddle and brushing them down. Kenny curtsied to the king in a greeting as Stan bowed. "Good morning Princess," Kyle greeted her, "morning Stan." "Are we ready to ride?" the king asks the stableman who bowed and replied with a yes. A small stool was placed on the side of the white horse for Kenny to mount the horse side saddle style. Sitting side saddle on a horse was never Kenny's favorite thing to do, but as a princess he must, especially in the gown she wore.

The two of them took off on their own, Kenny following behind Kyle's horse as they rode through the elven forest. The snow was everywhere, on the ground and trees, even on the horses too as they trampled through the forest. Winter cold nipped at Kenny's nose as they ran through a small snow mound on the ground, puffing up a small cloud of snow in their wake. Fog lifted from their mouths against the cold as Kenny challenged Kyle to race him to the rock, from the rock to the post and so on with a game of race. Kenny was back to acting immature and Kyle scolded him as the princess goaded him on.

"Lets go sit on that big rock over there!" Kenny said, pulling his horse towards a giant rock that was big enough to reach the chest of the horses, "hey wait up!" Kyle called. Kenny giggled as he slid off of his horse, taking the reigns and tying them to a tree branch, carefully climbing atop of the rock. Kyle followed suit after him, his breath coming out of him in the frosty cold air.

Kenny smiled at him, taking out his fan to fan himself for a moment, enjoying the nice view of the forest in winter. "Is everything and everyone in the elven kingdom so damn beautiful?" he asked, keeping his voice light and a tad bit higher than usual, "because I find you and some of the noises you made that night to be the most pleasing to the eye," he smirked speaking in a low and flirtatious tone, winking at the king from behind his fan.

"I can see why they spread lies about your voice not being there, you tempt me worse than a bedmaid," he joked with him as Kenny just giggled. "Most of the tales are lies, never think the wizard kings word true, I will give you that truth as a gift," Kenny said, playing with the needles on a pine tree branch that hovered over the rock, protecting it from the snow. The king nodded, "it is a nice gift, but I already know of this truth princess, even as an ally I never can trust that father of yours, surely you must understand." Kenny nodded slowly, feeling a bit ungrateful for his words, sure the wizard king only thought of himself, but without him....Kenny would be a dead and forgotten mixbreed.

"You know I am very found of you princess...I want to know more about you," Kyle spoke slowly, moving to take Kenny's hands. "Like I said, women never made me feel like this and...There is something I must explain to you, what makes Drow elves different from other elves," he said. Kenny straightened up, tensed a bit, but ready to listen to what the king had to say. "You've noticed by now, but most elves have an odd intense look in their eyes, those are Drow elves. In this kingdom we allow other species to live here, but most are Drow and we do not just let any person live in the kingdom...You remember the time we danced right?" Kenny nodded, "yes I remember."

Kyle took a deep breath, "when a Drow elf looks into the eyes of another, one willing to be open, we can see the character of the person. In my kingdom from my bloodline only runs the strongest Drows of this ability, but when I looked into your eyes...I could not look away." The king paused to hold up Kenny's hands to his lips, Kenny felt his heart spike for a moment. "This ability is not known to most, it is why Drow elves are known for being cold most of the time, so from this I hope you can understand why I wish to court you," he said, letting go of Kenny's hands. Kenny felt flushed and drowning, like as if he would die. It was very intense and the feeling that coursed through him became too much to handle.

"I understand if you wish to no-" Kenny cut off Kyle with a kiss. "I would love for you to court me Kyle," Kenny muttered against the king's lips as he pulled back. The kings face was bright red and Kenny laughed at him, making the king grew angry at this and said something unintelligible about heading back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for feedback!


	5. Hair

Chapter five: Hair

It was the full swing of winter and a blizzard was whipping around outside while Kenny was reading through the books in the library. Kenny was reading up on orcs and elves to find out more about his origins while the king was busy. In the scriptures it said that orcs died off eighteen years ago by humans and elves who had found the Stick of Truth. It is said that the stick was then placed as a treaty piece between human and elves after the war and is sealed in a chamber where only the two kings know of its place.

There was no description if an elf and an orc had a child, nor how they can. There was though, diagrams of how orcs reproduced in two ways. One of which fascinated Kenny, it involved a lot to do with genetic material and the deepest part of the earth. There was something very natural feeling about this type of breeding that Kenny found interesting. He had always wanted to learn what dead race he came from was like, but most of these books depicted orcs demonically.

So instead Kenny looked into the type of elves that were involved with the battle and which army was closer to the orcs. This was difficult to find out, seeing as the elves, no matter what type, balanced out their troops evenly in an organized way. There was no telling what elf from which kingdom was closer to the orcs. This frustrated Kenny a lot. So instead he went back to looking at the leader of the orcs.  
The book he read from depicted him as a war hungry monster, but when Kenny looked at the painting of the orc, he didn't see what the words were telling him. Maybe Volmar had a family of his own, just wanted to protect what he loved. War was ugly business, places and books were burned and usually one side of the battle gets to decide what goes.

Kenny was snapped out of thought be a maiden telling Kenny that the king wanted to see him for evening drinks in the kings chambers. He nodded and closed his book, standing up on his pretty slippers and slipping out of the library and down the hall. King Kyle has been courting him in all the sweetest ways possible after they rode horses that day. Kenny since has felt very light around the king, wanting most of the time to rip off his clothes. The sexual tension was slowly starting to get to Kenny's head, it was a deep desire he has for the king. Having sex with the king would be risky, unless all princesses loved sodomizing with royalty. And also have a penis... That was too much of a stretch.

When Kenny found himself at the king's door he took a moment to adjust himself, baring his dress down more for the cleavage he did not have and puff out his chest while musing his hair in the right way. The fake tresses were a pain to keep settled on his head, making walking difficult, but at least it reminded Kenny to walk with grace and poise. Kenny placed his hand on the door and rapped on it three times and waiting for a reply. When he heard the voice of the king he allowed himself in, closing the door behind him carefully. The king was sitting over at a table away from his bed with a few bottles of liquor and two goblets.

Kyle smiled at the princess warmly, " good evening Kendra," he said as Kenny smirked at him, striding over to take a seat across from him. "Evening Kyle," Kenny replied with the informalities as he grabbed a choice bottle to pour herself a drink. The two were very comfortable around each other by now, even more so after the two of them talked about acting like themselves around each other in private. Kyle chuckled and took a drink, "how was your day?" he asked as Kenny swirled his drink around. "It was alright," he replied, "I spent the day in the library reading nonstop." Kenny took a drink and Kyle lifted an eyebrow. "What were you reading about?" he asked, leaning in.

"If you must know, I was reading about the great war against the orcs," Kenny answered honestly. "Ah yes, the orcs and the stick of truth," Kyle said, downing the rest of his drink. Kenny flashed a cynical look at Kyle, "yes, I find orcs fascinating," he said as Kyle poured himself more to drink,"but enough of that, what did you do today?"

"The usual, listening to my people's inquiries and demands, giving them the secure reassurance they needed, had a small meeting with the council and thought about you all day," he smiled, leaning over the table a bit while staring at Kenny. Kenny laughed at this and noticed the red color on Kyle's face, "are you drunk milord?" he asked with a small cackle, being amused by the king and his drinking. Kyle shook his head, "I am not yet inebriated by the drink, but I am by you."

Kenny coughed on the wine he was drinking and shook his head, "looks like I'm rubbing off on you and not just rubbing you off," he said right as Kyle took a drink, causing the king to sputter and choke for a moment. Kenny let out a loud laugh at this, enjoying how he toyed with the king. Kenny propped his elbow on the table, letting his chin rest in his hand while his other hand traced his index finger over the rim of his goblet slowly, "my my, I do enjoy seeing you get all flustered Kyle," he teased. Once Kyle cleared his throat he glared at Kenny, "Kendra you will be the death of me," he declared.

"I'm pretty sure I could send you to the heavens another way and back," he said suggestively, licking his lips over and drawing his foot up the king's leg from under the table. This caused an eruption of red to spread over the king's face as he stiffened, "you know a princess should not be acting like-"

"Like what? You and I agreed to act like ourselves around each other in private milord," Kenny cut Kyle off, "I damn well know how to be a princess, but I am also human and our needs are very strong, primal even sire," he lied. Kenny stopped tracing over the rim of his glass to down the rest of his drink and poured himself more, "you should know that first hand, after all you were damn well alright with me touching your manhood."

Kenny knew he was overstepping the most delicate boundaries princess were allowed to talk in, but he did not care right now, he was itching for action and frustrated as it was. "I am sorry Kendra," Kyle began. "Hush, it is alright Kyle, you can make it up to me in many many ways," Kenny grinned, taking a sip of his drink. "Everything has to do with the bedding rituals isn't it?" Kyle asked, shaking his head.  
"Well not everything, I enjoy more than just that aspect in a man," Kenny said, "although you are different, I thought you would have cracked by now, most kings, dukes and lords would of gladly taken me long before now."

Kenny watched as Kyle shifted in his seat, "well you see, I do not think like most men as you could guess, I just...I do not want to take a person for granted and lead the other into thinking I am only with them in the thought of sex."

"See now..." Kenny trailed off, "that is what I look for in a man...You are kind and caring and very intelligent too, I am very smitten with you Kyle, you try very hard to please others and you care." Kenny paused for a moment to take a drink, "in all my life of living in Kupa Keep I have never seen the showings of kindness or care without intent on a reward." As he spoke Kenny remembered that day the Wizard King ordered Butters to kill the maiden that saw Kenny naked. Butters was always kind and generous, but all of his actions are carried out by the king. That damn mad king who controls everyone in that damned kingdom.

"I see, you are very different than most women," he replied, " usually women want a good husband to be wed to who has money." "As a princess in my special position it does not concern me how much money is involved, I would be lucky at all for the king to give me away at all," Kenny said, taking a drink. Kyle looked over at the princess,observing her, "there is still something else than just you being able to talk..."

"I do not know what you're talking about," Kenny said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Kyle. He turned Kyle to face him as he lowered himself down to sit on his lap, looming over the elf king, "and if I did know what you're talking about then whatever it is is a trivial thing at best, wouldn't you say?" As Kenny spoke he drew his thumb over Kyle's lower lip, staring him down intently, slowly bringing her hand away from his mouth to grab onto the collar of his red robe. Kenny felt Kyle tense up and take a deep breath, letting it go through past his lips slightly, the tension strung itself up higher than before.

Without a word Kenny pressed his lips against Kyle's. He felt him tense again, but this time it was in a very good way as Kyle placed his hands on his waist. Kenny kept his hold on Kyle's collar, pressing his tongue against his lips, demanding entrance as his grip on the kings collar tightened. Kyle let Kenny's tongue sneak into his mouth as he let out a breathy and quiet noise when Kenny's tongue ran up against the roof of his mouth. When Kenny felt Kyle shuddered he grinned, moving his hands up to grab a fistfull of his hair. Kyle grabbed onto Kenny's hair as well, except he was grabbing too much and too tightly in his hands.

Kenny tried to back up so that Kyle would let go of the fake hair on his head, but then all of a sudden Kenny felt naked. The fake tresses had slipped off of Kenny's head, showing his shorter hair and tapered down elf ears as well. Panic swelled up in Kenny's chest quickly, heart pounding hard in his chest as he backed away from Kyle and off his lap. The internal shock ran through the room like lightning, it frightened Keny to the core as he stood there, hand over his mouth as Kyle held a scalp full of fake tresses in his hands. Kyle on the other hand had a look of pure confusion and shock, he looked at Kenny with puzzling eyes. The room was all very quiet, no one wanted to make a sound or a noise at all in this moment as sweat beaded down Kenny's face, he wanted to run, but he needed that scalp of hair to make it back to his own chambers.

"Why is a princess dressed and primed like this... why would princess wear hair that is not hers?" Kyle asked, standing up as he held the hair in his fisted palms. "What did that fat assed king of yours do to you huh? This must of been his doing," he said, throwing the hair to the table, " you said you would be lucky if he gave you away, what reason would the Wizard king not have his own daughter married and instead be primed and prepped to lie and play pretend?" Kyle's voice grew louder and more angry as he spoke, moving his hands as he speaks rapidly.  
Kenny opened and closed his mouth, no words came out, only air as he stood there, not knowing what to say. He brought his hands up to the wrap that tapered down his ears and undid it, letting the wrappings fall to the floor. "There is a lot more to this than my hair and voice Kyle," Kenny swallowed nervously as he felt Kyle's gaze go to his ears. "What the...what the fuck Kendra," Kyle said in an exasperated tone, his face in pure shock and confusion. "I guess I should tell you the truth...but I'd rather show you," Kenny said, his voice dropped back to his normal tone without the high pitch of his voice he would put on for Kyle. Reaching down, Kenny grabbed the hem of his dress and slowly rolled up past his waist and then pulling up the slip as well, showing Kyle his manhood.

Kyle stumbled back, he ended up clumsily sitting down in his chair with his head in his hands. Kenny knew it was the right thing to do as he let the dress and slip fall back down to over himself, he knows Kyle will never marry him now, but it was for the best. Kyle deserved a wife that will bare him children and not deceive him and will love him not for the wealth, but for him. Even though it will hurt, Kenny knew this would not of worked out in his favor anyways, it was never meant to. The wizard king was right, Kenny will never be a princess, no matter how hard he tried or wanted to be.

Slowly, Kenny walked over to the table to take back his fake hair, but that was when Kyle's hand covered over his when he reached for the hair. "I dont know why, but even if you are a man, I still feel strongly for you," Kyle managed to say quietly to him. Kenny stopped, his heartbeat quickened. "It doesn't matter," Kenny said, " I can never be married to you because of this, hell Kyle it is the whole reason why I had to not talk and wear fake tresses on my head."

"I am the kings desperation to give hope to the people of a heir and then try to be rid of me when the first wife died and his true heir was born, I was raised to know that I will only live up to being seen and not heard. Eric will never give me away to you, even if you feel strongly about marrying me one day. The fact that you now know I am a man is dangerous Kyle, if the Wizard king knows of what you know, he will try to kill you." After Kenny said this he realized he was shaking, why was he shaking? Why did he want to hold onto Kyle and not let him go? Goddamnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> Hello there, this is a little test run on an idea for a series I would like to make of this fanfition. I only ask for a little bit of feed back with a comment so that I know this would be worth publishing the rest of the chapters as they come, it is really hard for a writer to write if they do not know if anyone actually likes their work and communitative feedback is the strongest form of feedback in my opinon. Thank you for your time and I appreciate it if anyone has read this.


End file.
